


Please Me

by lil_shit99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Femdom, Kinda?, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, My First Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: Two overprotective lovers that worried over nothing, basically, and had to be calmed down with a special technique.(Really, it's just sex.)





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i put a M-rating because this is just a slight smut, but yeah, enjoy!

When she heard the front door slammed open and two pair of feet made their way to the bedroom she’s currently in, she sighed visibly. Her wounds had already been dressed by the assistant of their agency’s most trusted and only doctor and began not to feel that bad like earlier. She wore a buttoned up thin white shirt without buttoning it while her bra, a lacey black number, laid carelessly but the garter-stockings and her panties were still attached. The lacey number was clinging to her greatly, accentuating her fair skin and muscles that packed under her skin.

She sat down facing the door then, her faint red lips formed a thin line. The end of her pink hair curled towards her chin, face still had a little bit of her makeup from the mission. She smiled at the feeling of gentle wind of the air conditioner swishing the unbuttoned shirt opened, the peaks of her breasts peeping slightly and already hardening. If they want to be mad at her, let them.

And see if they can stay mad.

She counted numbers in her head and when it reached zero, the door opened. A very haggard looking blond man with a calm black haired man, although she could see the thunder inside his black eyes, were standing across from her. The blond’s looked like he wanted to scream something but resorted to open and close his mouth like a fish, the other man gulped as they drank the picture she painted with little clothing and cheek resting on her right fist. Her inner harrumphed in pride on making the two looked like depraved little children, yet her face was still flat; going on a relationship with an Uchiha is really helpful on masking her emotions.

“Welcome back, you two,” she chirped, uncrossing and crossing her legs with such elegance that the two’s eyes followed her legs movement. They almost watered at the sight of the middle of her panties, it’s sheer allover because her bestfriend was a nosy motherfucker about her sex life. She coughed once to gain their attention from her bare breasts covered by the thin shirt and frowned, “You dirtied my floor.”

It’s almost laughable on how quick they threw their shoes away and knelt in front of her, even the honorable Uchiha. She let a ghost of a smile bled to her lips, satisfaction curling over her when she could hear the telltale labored sighs from them. She felt herself rumbling with pleasure as she flicked her toes gently under the black haired man’s chin, stubbles scratching her gently when he nuzzled back.

She purred and opened her palm to the blond man, “Come here, Naruto.” The said man almost tripped and put his chin on the palm. She moved her palm to cup his cheek and rubbed her thumb to his slightly chapped lower lip, his blue eyes dazed from the pleasure that she’s sure bubbling inside his stomach.

She was in the same state, after all.

She then looked towards the other man, her smile widened at the look of envy in his eyes. She slid her stocking clad leg to his neck then, playing with the collar of his shirt, “You too, Sasuke, come here.”

When the two of them sat nice and quiet, shivering as her eyes basically undressed them and she licked her lips as they would like it, she smiled sweetly while raking her blunt fingers on their cheeks, “Be good boys for me, hm?”

* * *

 

Naruto was the first one to blink his eyes open, surprisingly.

“You’re unfair, Sakura-chan!” he cried and oofed when she punched his very bare chest. She was squashed in the middle of her boys, lounging after a few orgasms they dried her with and closed to sleeping if only the blond hadn’t disturbed her. Her other boy clicked his tongue in distaste, although agreed verily to their blond lover, and tightened his hold on her waist, one hand on her right breast and kneading gently.

Sakura swatted the hand but sighed wantonly when the kneading continued again.

“I’m not unfair because you had four orgasms respectively,” she answered, breath hitching when her nipple was pinched and rolled by his skillful fingers. _Fuck those fingers_ , her throat contracted when she could feel his smirk smothered on her nape and his other hand sliding down, down, _down_. Her eyes opened again, aroused-sleepy greens met aroused-happy blues, and growled, “Why are you two not _tired_?”

“Well for once, we’re not hurt, you know.” She gasped with head thrown back, her throat scratched pleasantly painful when the man behind her just plunged two fingers inside her. The blond in front of her nipped at her throat with his sharp fang tooth, kneading her other breast.

“Now, let us please you, hm?”

How could she say no, really?

**Author's Note:**

> my first, kind of, successful smut? it's rushed because this idea just crashed at 12 AM.
> 
> basically, the three of them are in the same team and sakura's solo mission ended up a little disaster for her. she didn't tell them because she knew how her idiotic boys would do but then, of course, their handler told them.


End file.
